memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Therin of Andor
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! - Adm. Enzo Aquarius...I'm listening 00:13, 13 May 2007 (UTC) Sord For your addition to Sord's article from Friedman... where did you read/hear that agreement with fan speculation? Can you put a source in? Also... please ensure that you don't put in links for non-canon stuff. :) -- Sulfur 12:36, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Inception revert Hey, I reverted your change to Inception, because it made the article less clear, and forced readers to go to an off-site link. --- Jaz 21:30, 7 June 2009 (UTC) :Well, you were too fast for me. There was a complaint over on Psi Phi that DeCandido is being misquoted, but I didn't mean to drop out the two character names, and was trying to restore them when you corrected at the same time. Therin of Andor 21:35, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Oh, no worries. Do what you've got to do then... --- Jaz 21:38, 7 June 2009 (UTC) ::Reading the linked comment on TrekBBS, the article should in fact state that DeCandido "suspected" this - and, actually, knowing the amount of friendly banter that is going on between the authors on TrekBBS, that quote need not mean anything. ;) So by all means, go ahead and change... -- Cid Highwind 21:48, 7 June 2009 (UTC) Abrams Books Ian, please note that Abrams Books is in fact a real publisher... :) http://www.abramsbooks.com/ -- Michael Warren | ''Talk'' 10:27, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I was just doing some web surfing - and discovered the company for myself - but you beat me to re-editing it! I was just back on the page and realised the change. Seems like it'll be TOS, too, not the new movie era. Thanks. Therin of Andor 10:38, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Posts Please note that older discussions should be considered archived, as the participants likely are not sitting around for years and years waiting for replies(12 years in the case you just posted to). If you find it necessary to post a comment, please do so in your own section. Either way, please keep comments in chronological order from top to bottom, and not posted out of order. 31dot (talk) 00:28, September 3, 2016 (UTC)